The Start of a Legend
by Akakiru
Summary: The Old Satan Faction had kidnapped the 2 years old Millicas from the Gremory Manson and while they were hunted by Sirzechs and the Devils, they tossed him into a instabile portal. Where he land in a other Universe. short X-over Will be rewrited
1. Bio

[[Information]]

Name: Helios Blake (Millicas Gremory)

Race: Devil/Demigod(Alien) Hybrid (formely full Devil)

Nickname: Lost Son of Lucifer, Wrath of Thunder, The Blood Prince, The Molten Lord

Hair Color: Crimson Red

Eye Color: Blood Red (formely Blue-Green)

Equipment: [Stormbreaker]

Power of Destruction

Immense Power

Affiliations: 72 Pillars

Gremory Clan

Underworld

Ranking: Ultimate-Class Devil

High-Class Devil (Formerly)

King

[[Appearance]]

Helios is a young teenager with short crimson red hair inherited from his father, Sirzechs, and blood red eyes (at first blue-green) which he later inherited from Great Red (looks like a young MCU Thor). He had a tall muscular build, along with strong arms that he shows with his sleeveless Armor.(Avengers 1 Thor armor without the cape.)

[[History]]

As a child, Millicas was kidnapped by the Old Satan faction and warped into the Dimensional Gap by them. He was founded by the Great Red in the Gap who put him into a new Dimension.

[[Equipment]]

[•][Stormbreaker] Is a demon-forged enchanted axe that only he can use, it was magically imbued with his power. Stormbreaker does not just serve as a conduit that helps Helios to focus his powers, it also amplifies the Helios's physical attributes. It also has Mystical Link to him that it always return to Helios hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sacred World of the Kai.**

" Helios I do you think you'll be able to defeat Kid Buu with the Stormbreaker? " Asked the Supreme Kai Shin him.

In front of him and the other Kais was Helios Blake, he was a teenager who was raised by the King Kai who had found him on in front of his house when he was just a toddler stranded on his planet.

The kind Kai had then decided to raise the child and took care of him like he was his own grandson and had later trained him along with the Saiyan Son Goku.

They had died together, because of an explosion from the Bio-Android Cell, because Goku brought him to their planet, so he won't explode on the Earth. Later he was revived by the Dragon Shenron back to live like all Cell had killed.

He has Red hair, fair skin, and Red eyes. His Hair has he grown to his shoulders, that was now laying flat on his head. He has very large arm muscles and long legs and was wearing his armor. It was wearing a sleeveless armor with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots and a red wrist bands covered with silver arm bracers.

In his hand, was his new weapon the Stormbreaker an almost indestructible Axe that was forged to destroy Buu's regeneration and kill him. The Old Kai had magically imbued it with his crimson power and his own Ki. It was forged from Katchin the material that is said to be one of the strongest metals in the universe.

It is able to help him to focus and enhance his powers. With it is he able to channel the dimensional energy of Teleportation Zone, so he can teleport himself or his allies to any planet he chooses; with only a mere thought.

And for a short time he was even taught by the King of the Demon Realm of Darkness Dabura after he was free from the Mind Control, and they found thanks to him out that he wasn't an Alien but a Devil.

" I don't know if I will survive it but I will hold him long enough with Vegeta, for Goku's final attack " declared Helios, " so teleport me there."

" Just be careful " said the North Kai to his adopted grandson.

" Show him how a free Demon fight " said Dabura the Demon King now that he was free of Babidi's mind control.

" I will " he promised him and teleported himself with Stormbringer into to the Other World where they were fighting Kid Buu.

**The Other World.**

As Helios arrived saw he that the Spirit Bomb of Goku was almost finished, but Kid Buu had the defeated Vegeta as a hostage who was too weak to move away from there. It looks like that Kid Buu knows that Goku would not fire the Spirit Bomb because it also would destroy his friend, so he was now just stands on top of Vegeta body while continuing to blast Goku with his Ki.

It looked like Kid Buu really couldn't sense him with Stormbringer like Vegeta and Goku, but he thanked the Gods when Hercule who was next to a second Buu(?) had pointed to at him for Goku, and he then noticed him.

He nodded to Goku and pointed with his head at the Stormbreaker and began concentrating his power on his weapon until it began to glow bloody red. Then he leaped with a silent jump into the Air and hit the side of Buu's torso with full force, cut his arm off.

When Buu then turned to him, Helios teleported Vegeta and Hercule and the other Buu away from there with Stormbreaker back to Earth where the other Z-fighters and their friends and family were.

" WAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Buu in anger as he noticed that his arm was not growing back.

" GOKU WHEN YOU FINISH THE SPIRIT BOMB FIRE IT, I WILL KEEP HIM BUSY FOR SO LONG !" he shouted to Goku in the air.

Goku looked shocked what will happen with Helios when he uses the attack.

'Goku can you hear me?' asked the North Kai his old Student with telepathic,' you can fire the Spirit Bomb with his new Weapon will Helios teleport himself away.'

'Okay King Kai' answered Goku.

Helios and Kid Buu were fighting with the technique that allows its user to instantly teleport Kai Kai. Kid Buu was now fighting like a wild animal only with his instinct as if he could no longer think after he saw that the weapon could really kill him.

After Kid Buu flew away he raised his one hand in the air and started to gather his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere.

'He is starting to form with his last Ki, his Planet Burst attack.' thought Helios.

Goku who saw that and thought;'That attack was the one he had used to destroy Earth ten times with a single Blow. He is trying to Kill us at the same time to heal himself later.'

Helios had taken the Axe into both hand like a baseball bat and was waiting for the attack he started to focus the dimensional energy of the World into his hands. He will hit at the same time as Goku's attack the Buu's attack and will teleport it away.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" they screamed at the same time and fired their attacks.

As Helios hit with his Axe the Plant Buster he was with it teleported away, he just hoped it was somewhere where no one was hit by the attack.

Goku had transforms into a Super Saiyan after he feels suddenly renewed and pushes the Spirit Bomb towards to Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body started to disintegrate into nothing and is destroyed.

" I hope that maybe someday you will come back as a good person, and then we can have a rematch." hoped Goku and teleported himself before the explosion back to Earth to meet his friends and family there to wait for Helios.

**The Dimensional Gap.**

Helios was right now in an endless void, where in every direction is a mix of iridescent colors. It was like he is looking through a kaleidoscope that Gohan and Videl had shown him.

His body was beaten and bruised after the explosion, and he could only just floating around with no control.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

He opened his eyes and tilt his head to the Voice. It was like speaking to Porunga or Shenron that even the Voice was power without shouting. What he saw in front of him was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length if he had to guess had to be around 100 meters.

"What are you?" asked Helios startled,"and where are we?"

" THIS IS THE DIMENSIONAL GAP A VOID BETWEEN ALL THE UNIVERSES AND I AM THE TRUE RED DRAGON GOD EMPEROR AND THE GUARDIAN OF IT. IT WAS I WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PUT YOU IN THE UNIVERSE 7 AND YOU CAN NO LONGER RETURN TO IT."

" Why? ," asked Helios after he got himself together with this information;" Don't missunderstand it. I loved it there had good friends and a good family but why whole new Universe."

" YOU WERE JUST A YOUNG TODDLER WHEN I FOUND JUST LIKE NOW, FLOATING IN THIS ENDLESS VOID YOUR LITTLE DEVIL BODY ALMOST COMPLETELY DESTROYED. I HEALED YOU WITH PART OF MY FLESH, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHO BANISHED YOU HERE SO I COULDN'T SEND YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD. BUT THEN YOU HAVE GROWN WELL IN THAT UNIVERSE, THE TIME MAY BE FASTER THERE AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE AT LEAST 3 OR 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU SHOULD BE."

" I really can't go back?" asked Helios," even with the Dragon Balls?"

"YES, I EVEN I CAN'T SEND YOU BACK THERE SOMETHING HAPPEN WHEN YOUR WEAPON AND THE ATTACK OF THAT CREATURES MEET DID IT."

" Okay like Goku would say. This is a new adventure " said Helios he always wanted to know where he came from and who his family is.

"I WILL PUT INSIDE YOUR BRAIN THE INFORMATION FOR THE RACES AND REALMS FOR WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. DON'T FORGET TO TELL NO ONE THAT YOU WAS IN A OTHER UNIVERSE. AND I WILL SEND YOU WHERE RIGHT NOW ARE DEVIL ON THE EARTH A TOWN CALLED KUOH."

Next thing Helios know was a great pain. 


	3. rewrite

I had to restart the systems of my Laptop. So will rewrite the story with changes.


End file.
